The Ludwig Von Drake Song (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of The Ludwig Von Drake Song. Cast: * Dumbo - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Bambi - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Cinderella - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Cruella De Vil - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Prince Charming - Gru (Despicable Me) * Snow White - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * The Genie - Donkey (Shrek) * Princess Jasmine - Fiona (Shrek) * Aladdin - Shrek * Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Tinker Bell - Joy (Inside Out) * Lady and Tramp - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Lumiere - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Cogsworth - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Bashful - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) * Grumpy - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) * Sleepy - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) * Happy - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Sneezy - Marcie (Peanuts) * Dopey - Schroeder (Peanurs) * Doc - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Ichabod Crane - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Mowgli - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Baloo - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Headless Horse - Tuck (Best Pals Hand Toons) * Princess Aurora - Anna (Frozen) * Mrs. Potts and Chip - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Timon and Pumbaa - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Ariel - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Ursula - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Quasimodo - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Esmeralda - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Beast - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Belle - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) * Captian Hook - Hans (Frozen) * Mr. Smee - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee - Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * The Three Caballeros - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) * Pocahontas - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Roy Disney - Bert (Mary Poppins) * Mad Hatter - SpongeBob SquarePants * Alice - Merida (Brave) * Queen of Hearts - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Cheshire Cat - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Johnny Appleseed - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Mr. Toad - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Casey - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Jiminy Cricket - Z (Antz) * Gepetto - Mr. Bunny (Hop) * Pinocchio - E.B. (Hop) * Monstro The Whale - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) * Hercules - Wreck-It Ralph * Philoctetes - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Hades - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * King Arthur - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) * Merlin - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Sir Kay - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Madam Mim - Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit) * Young Simba - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Mufasa - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) * Rafiki - Bigweld (Robots) * Scar - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) * Three Little Pigs - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) * Big Bad Wolf - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Iago - Scratcher (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) * Jafar - Winterbolt (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) * Robin Hood - Surly (The Nut Job) * Prince John - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Cri-Kee - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Mushu - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Mulan - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Lefou - Mr. Gristle (The Boxtrolls) * Gaston - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) * Kaa - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) * Shere Khan - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) * Aracuan Bird - Scrat (Ice Age) * Ranger Woodlore Audubon - Oh (Home) * Wendy, John and Michael Darling - Anais, Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Pink Elephants - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Brer Rabbit - Buddy (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) * Brer Fox and Brer Bear - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Dalmatian Puppies - Boxtrolls (The Boxtrolls) * Paul Bunyan - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Chip 'n Dale - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Kanga - Nala (The Lion Guard)Roo - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Tigger - Olaf (Frozen) * Piglet - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Winnie the Pooh - Garfield Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:The Ludwig Von Drake Song Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos